The present invention relates to an aroma diffuser assembly and more particularly to a replaceable cartridge for the aroma diffuser assembly for long term use.
An example of a deodorizer using an electrical heating element to disseminate aroma producing vapors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,090 issued to C. C. Diehl. In Diehl, a housing containing a light bulb is adapted to be connected to a conventional wall plug receptacle. The housing includes means for supporting a number of deodorant disseminating tablets within the housing. The heat from the light bulb causes an air flow past the tablets thereby imparting an aroma to the air. When the tablets are exhausted they can be replaced by removing the deodorizer from the outlet.
Alternative methods of generating aromas use aroma producing liquids sprayed or placed on an absorbent pad located above a heat source such as a light bulb. The liquid volatizes more quickly providing an instant aroma to the air when the unit is turned on. Heated air passes through the pad producing an aroma as it moves into the ambient atmosphere. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,059 issued to Donald Spector. The liquid is confined within a bottle and is sprayed onto the pad when required in a controlled fashion. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,539 issued to Donald Spector for a disc playing aroma generator which uses a disc formed of a circular sheet of absorbent material impregnated with a liquid fragrance and sandwiched between a pair of annular plastic films which are peripherally joined to create a central zone exposing the impregnated sheet. The disc is quite thin and the volume of liquid fragrance to be dispensed is limited by the disc shape.
Many other examples of aroma generating devices exist. It is desirable, however, to provide an aroma diffuser and replaceable cartridge therefore which is easy to use, uses aroma-producing liquids to provide the aroma but which avoids the complexity of handling such liquids to avoid the messiness associated therewith, and which provides a large quantity of aroma producing liquid to be dispensed for long term use.